


Music and Barbs

by AikoIsari, reafterthought



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Blank Verse, Gen, Poetry, ffn challenge: diversity writing challenge, word count: under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reafterthought/pseuds/reafterthought
Summary: Noise is the enemy and music is their lance.





	Music and Barbs

**Author's Note:**

> New tag team poem from us! Enjoy!

Noise without borders is what catches cats  
The person, the place, the earth into ash.  
Music weaves spells that pulls fireflies through:  
A gilded dome nature blossoms inside.  
Over the rainbow there's a pot of gold  
Or a cauldron, within which black ooze boils -

And sound, such sound, without glory or pride,  
The soot over the eyes, cloying and blind:  
Kills the soul, dousing endless flight.  
The sweet song rings out, the clearest bell  
Sweeping the ash: the words this battle tells  
And there, a nest of flowers: the coffin  
Embroiled the fighter who fights Noise with Song.

**Author's Note:**

> For the Diversity Writing Challenge, a14 - blank verse poetry


End file.
